


Good little omega

by kylosbrickhousebody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Nesting, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosbrickhousebody/pseuds/kylosbrickhousebody
Summary: Only a month ago, Rey found herself trapped in her worst nightmare: presenting as an omega and bonding with a strange, older alpha.Trapped under his care by law, Rey finds herself running from the alpha at every turn. Ben tries to convince her otherwise.





	Good little omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auribus Teneo Lupum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917721) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> CW for dubcon themes.
> 
> I just wanted an a/b/o fic where Rey finally gave in for once. Sue me.
> 
> Admittedly this actually wasn't the "plot" I was planning to begin with, so maybe I'll write another one-shot at some point.
> 
> Inspired by several a/b/o fics, including:  
> Auribus Teneo Lupum by MalevolentReverie, and her other two A/B/O fics, which you should also check out!
> 
> Loosely related other fics include:  
> Your Pretty Little Heart by Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo); Knot Me Up by Eskayrobot, Poaxath; Baby, it's just biology by Polkadotdotdot; can't turn off what turns me on by audreyii_fic; and more.

Rey is busy fixing herself a snack when she hears the heavy footsteps coming up the driveway, the echoing clack of dress shoes on pavement filling the air.

She squeaks, casts the apple corer aside with a loud _clang_ , and makes a run for it.

The front door opens as she runs past; she knows he sees her, but she doesn’t care. All she can think about is making it to her nest.

“Rey!”

 _Shit_.

Her legs work harder, carrying her up a short flight of stairs. She hears the heavy footsteps behind her—they’re gaining on her, closing the gap between their bodies. She can hear his deep voice shouting things at her— “Rey” and “no” and “come here”, and maybe a “dammit”—but she doesn’t care.

Rey whips around the corner of the bedroom and practically dives headfirst into the walk-in closet, pulling the sliding door almost shut behind her.

A hand stops her from closing it all the way.

“Out,” she growls. She considers biting his hand for daring to invade the nest, but she doesn’t need to; he withdraws it a moment later after sliding the door back a few inches.

“Fuck, Rey.” Ben runs a hand through his hair, his dark eyes piercing her with a disapproving glare. “Fuck. You can’t hide in there forever.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No,” the man says slowly, “you _can’t_.”

“Watch me.”

Ben growls his disapproval from somewhere low in his throat.

 _Alpha is angry. Angry alpha. Bad. Very bad_ —

Rey finds herself growling back. She presses her thumbs to her temples to quiet the voice.

 _Smells like alpha. Alpha is here. Show alpha your throat_ —

“You’re putting me in a really awkward position, Rey. How exactly am I supposed to explain, when the Inspector shows up, that my omega won’t let me fucking mate her?”

She lays down and stares at the ceiling.

“Not my problem.”

“Well it’s gonna be your fucking problem when they haul us away and _make_ us mate.”

Rey cringes at the thought. Ben presses harder.

“You _know_ they won’t let matched pairs go unconsummated—”

She groans, folds a pillow over her ears, and rolls over to face the wall.

The man behind her curses again.

“At a minimum, I need to bite your gland—”

“No.”

“Well, I’m at least coming into the nest—”

Rey flips over, quickly, and grasps the door.

“ _No._ ”

“I’ve scented half that shit anyways.” His chest is rising and falling rapidly; he looks pissed. “ _Fuck_ , Rey, you’re literally surrounding yourself in soft things that smell like me. Don’t try to act like—”

_Smells like alpha. Alpha is here. Go to alpha—_

She’s had enough; she yanks hard on the door, trying to pull the closet shut. She just needs to curl up in her blankets, dig herself under them, and cuddle in dark silence.

Ben jams his hand in the track of the door to stop it, cursing when it collides with him. He shoves it aside, sending the door skidding open so the right half of the closet is exposed.

Rey winces at the light and covers her eyes with a bony elbow.

“This is _my_ nest—”

“And those are _my_ sweaters in your nest—”

She pauses only to shoot him a deathly glare. He recoils an inch.

“Oh,” he murmurs quietly, something dulcet creeping into his tone. “Is that what you do all day? Do you lay in your little nest, in my scent, and think about me?”

“ _No._ ”

“I think you do,” he breathes. “I think that’s exactly what you do.”

“I don’t think about you ever.”

It sounds so incredibly juvenile that a flush of embarrassment heats her cheeks the moment after she says it.

Ben clicks his tongue. “You don’t need to lie, little omega.”

_Alpha is here. Cuddle with alpha. Alpha will protect you—_

The rage inside her boils over, and she shoves a finger into the chest leaning towards her.

“You. Ruined. My. Life.”

The man looks between the finger poking his chest and her face, his expression unreadable.

“I had dreams!” she rasps, little tears forming in her eyes.

He’s silent for a few moments; his throat bobs every time he swallows, like something weighs heavily on his mind.

“I’ll let you write all you want from home—”

“I don’t need your permission.”

“Well, actually, you do—”

A hot tear slips down her cheek and he trails off.

He leans forward on a knee, and she watches as he leans against the doorway, as close as he can get to her without risking her scratching his eyes out.

“I’ll buy you as many books as you want. You can bring them here and read them in your little nest while I’m at work. And then I’ll come home and—”

“No,” she whimpers, barely convincing even herself—

“—and I’ll lick your gland for you, make you feel nice and safe—”

The rejection that comes out of her mouth this time sounds more out of obligation than anything—

“—we’ll mate, you’ll carry my pups. We’ll be a family, Rey.”

Her hindbrain makes her feel warm and fuzzy, releasing untold endorphins into her system. She rubs her thighs together on instinct, pulling her knees to her chest. “Family,” she hears herself repeat softly. It sounds nice. She wants that.

“I went on more interviews today,” he says quietly. Rey rolls to glance at him; he’s a decade older, but still young. A month ago, he’d been smoking and drinking at the party they’d met at, where their connection had sparked. He hadn’t had direction then. Now, he knelt in front of the nest he’d haphazardly built for her—she had to rearrange it many times over, of course—in a suit and tie. “I know you didn’t want this—” he runs his hand through his hair again, “I wasn’t exactly thrilled to be bonded to somebody at first, either. But,” he pauses, “I’m going to be a good alpha. I’m going to provide. I promise.”

Little tears form in her eyes, this time from another emotion, and Rey rolls to face the wall again.

She sniffles a few times; then she hears him shift, stand up, and leave the room.

The notes of maleness and spice that had floated around her fade, too, and she finds herself trembling.

_Alpha is sad. Go to alpha. Alpha will keep you safe._

She hesitates, just on the precipice of leaving the nest, when she fears his footsteps again. He re-enters his bedroom— _their bedroom?_ —carrying a box filled to the brim with—with—

“I stopped at Bed, Bath & Beyond this morning,” he offers by way of explanation, handing her a folded blanket. “Scented them already,” he adds, his voice a little gravelly.

Rey takes the first blanket from his outstretched hand.

 _Warm. Soft. Alpha cares. Alpha will take care of you_ —

Rey shoves the annoying little omega voice down, though she can’t resist unfolding the blanket and tucking it into the corner of the nest where more padding is needed.

When she turns around, there’s a small smile on Ben’s face. And—she notes, something unfurling in her stomach—more in the box.

He hands her another blanket. This one is softer than the last, warm and downy and fuzzy.

Rey crawls down the length of the closet; Ben’s eyes follow. She arranges it at the end of her nest, stopping several times to fold it differently, rearrange it, fretting until it’s perfect.

_This is where the pups go. Big, strong pups—_

She shakes her head, cursing her hindbrain. She leaves the blanket in place.

_Big and strong like alpha—_

When she returns to the doorway and locks eyes with him again, he hands her another soft thing, followed by another. He empties the box, keeping an acceptable distance while she re-arranges her nest, and soon it’s _perfect_.

Rey lays back into the layers of warmth.

“Rey,” she hears somewhere to her right, “let me come into the nest. Let me nuzzle your gland—” he raises his hands when she moves to object, “Just nuzzle. That’s all. If you really hate it, you can tell me to leave and I’ll leave. Okay?”

 _Roll over for alpha_ —

Rey sighs and scoots over.

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice.

He crawls into the closet and slides the door shut behind them. Rey grasps a pillow, pulling it to her chest as he pulls one of the blankets up and over them. She tries to ignore how safe she feels with him, here in the dark nest.

He seems to know, though. There’s a soft purring from his throat, little vibrations pressing up against her back as he nuzzles at her shoulder. His long fingers caress over it, moving her hair aside, and—

_Oh._

His mouth is at her throat before she can whimper, the flat of his tongue pressing over her grand. He licks, his tongue warm and wet and shockingly welcome; she can’t stifle the moan.

His nose traces over her gland, pressing against it, trailing down her neck.

“Do you want me to go, little omega?”

She doesn’t. She wants him here. She needs him here—

“Hm?”

“No,” she whispers.

That earns her a low growl—not angry this time—and he moves to suck on her neck. Rey shudders in his grasp, his lean, strong arms wrapping around her to hold her close.

_Alpha is here. Alpha’s got you. Alpha’s got you._

He kisses and suckles her gland a minute longer, stopping to nip at her ear every so often.

“Rey,” he breathes in her ear, “Give into instinct. Just this once. We’ll never do it again if you don’t want too.”

She freezes. He licks over her gland again.

_No need to be scared. Alpha is here._

She finds herself nodding, slowly at first, then with conviction. _Just once. Just this once._

“ _Fuck_ ,” he murmurs, the growing pressure against her lower back solidifying into something long and hard.

_Roll onto your belly. Show alpha you’re ready. Submit. Present._

Rey whimpers and pushes away. Ben growls his disappointment, low and sad and—

He stops, a moment later, his eyes adjusted to the darkness—

“ _Oh my god_ , Rey, _yes_ —” he scrambles onto his knees and she feels him kneel behind her. She’s on her belly, her hair pulled to the side to expose her gland.

“Yes,” he pants into her ear, his hands already pulling her panties down. “Good little omega. Sweet little omega—”

She hears the frantic clink of his belt coming undone and dropping somewhere to the side, then his zipper being pulled down, then—

He’s thrusting between her legs before she can blink, a hard, velvety hotness moving through her dripping slick and catching on her clit.

“Gonna give you my knot,” he breathes, already suckling at the nape of her neck. His breaths come in hot puffs as he strains against her. The head of his cock catches on her clit a few more times, teasing her, before he feels him prodding at her entrance.

He dips in, just a little, pulling out. Then he wraps one hand under her shoulder, drawing her flush to him, using the other to guide his cock, and—

She groans, shivering against him as he sinks into her. It should hurt—and it does, but only a little. She feels her slick wetting her thighs, easing the friction between them, and soon his thrusts come in quick slaps of his hips against hers.

“Fuck,” he hisses in her ear, “sweet little omega. Perfect little omega. Tight little pussy for her alpha—”

Rey’s hindbrain buzzes with excitement, drowning all other thought.

_Alpha’s here. Alpha’s inside you. Alpha alpha alpha—_

Wet squelching sounds disturb the peace of her nest, but she hardly minds now. She’s pressing back against him, wriggling her hips, needing him to plunge deeper—

Ben pulls her up against him, onto her knees, and sinks in to the hilt. They both shudder; he curses again, groaning a string of obscenities into her ear.

“—tight little cunt, perfect little—”

Her eyes roll up into her head, her lips parted. She never knew she needed this. Never ever knew—

“I’m going to knot,” he warns almost sweetly, placing a hurried kiss against her gland. Then he slaps his hips violently into hers, parting her walls with every inch. She flutters around him, feeling her own climax build.

“—gonna give my little omega her very first knot—”

His hips speed up, slapping against her with abandon. Pressure grows within her, spreading her walls wider; she can feel his knot expanding, the pulse of his heartbeat within it.

His hips stutter, there’s a loud groan, and he stills. She knows he’s emptying hot cum into her by the way he grabs at both shoulders, holding them together while she’s locked in place on his knot.

_Big, fat knot. Nice heavy knot—_

“ _Fuck_.” He shivers as the pressure within her pulses violently again.

His long nose brushes against her gland; his tongue darts out and brushes it.

“Let me,” he breathes, waiting only for her permission.

Rey flutters around him, her own shiver wracking her body, blowing out her vision. She nods frantically.

A strangle escapes his lips before they’re pressed to her neck. He bites, hard, and she sees stars.

_Alpha alpha alpha._


End file.
